


Little Ole Me

by Kittie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/pseuds/Kittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from tumblr: calthazar highschool au?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Ole Me

”You should take up fencing, love.”

Words fall from his lips as his shoulder digs into the cool metal of the harsh green lockers that littered their side of the hallway. The walkway is quiet beyond the blond’s words towards his darker haired companion.

”I do not see why I should?”

The tone comes out bored, dulled compared to the brush of affection the blond held in his speech towards his friend. In response, Balthazar merely raises a brow as he lifts a hand, thumb swiping under the bruises under Castiel’s eyes. He’s concerned, far more than he usually allows himself to show.

”You have excess energy to burn and I’m sure the fighting between Lucy and Michael is hardly helping your stress—”

”Balthazar, stop. I know you mean well,”

Castiel shuts his locker, a black book held in his hands as sharp blue eyes stare him into submission. Balthazar could be quite outgoing when he wanted to but he realized how quickly he settled into Castiel’s wishes before his own with a simple look. That look that marred his best friend’s features.

”But what is going on at home is none of your concern. They fight. It ends. I know you don’t approve but… There is nothing more to say on the matter.”

Castiel turns away from him and Balthazar is left looking as his friend from the back. He hates how quickly the other can disarm him. It no longer took words, just a simple look as his lips found themselves gaping like a graceless fish.

”Cassie, wait. Please— Hear me out.”

A hand reached out, grasping Castiel’s shoulder. He felt the wince but did not stall himself. He tugged back, pulling the darker haired teen to face him. Soft, light hues gazed upon his best friend’s face.

”Then do it because— Because my parents are splitting up and I need someone there for me.”

Never does he insert his personal problems into conversations at least, not truly emotional issues like this one. The shock evident on Castiel’s face had the blond until Cas shoved those emotions deep within himself, as usual.

”But, Balthazar, you’re adopted how could that affect—”

”Yeah. I know. It’s stupid how much this actually effects me. Just… let me enjoy these last few months I have with you, okay?”

The older of the pair can do nothing more than glance towards the floor, tongue swiping against his lower lip to wet the chapped flesh. Whether his face showed it or not, the teen was still recoiling in shock.

”You’re leaving.”

Cas states, taunt shoulders clearly should his distress even if his face did not bleed an ounce of emotion. The [ me ] is hinted but not outright stated. His hands twitched around the book, thumbs smoothing across the cover as if the book was a bible to hold his shaking world together.

”Cas… It’s not like that. I— I want you to come with me. I doubt your brothers would care if you came abroad with me— to France and England. All the places I remember from my childhood—?”

Balthazar looks so hopeful, lips parted in a silent plea. He needs Cas to say yes. He wants Cas to say yes. But the darker haired teen’s eyes look conflicted. He had his family to think of. He had… other people to think about, not just Balthazar. The blond’s face slowly fell. He knew where Castiel’s mind was straying. His heart beat once, twice. Then it felt like someone gripped it and squeezed it until it exploded in his chest.

He couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe. Castiel’s silence was one that buried the nail in the coffin. He thought they could have been something— he loved Castiel. With every ounce of his being— his soul.

”I shouldn’t have said anything, I’ll see you in fourth period.”

Balthazar murmurs, head tilted down to hide his shame for getting some semblance of hope that Castiel might want him the way he’s wanted Castiel since Freshman year.

The blond hardly gets a step away before he hears a thud and hands holds his wrists. He’s not being allowed to leave and that— that utterly confuses Balthazar.

”— Cas—mmph?”

He is pulled forward, soft lips pressed harshly against the rough chap of Castiel’s own.

”You are not allowed to leave me.”

Soft words caress his lips while Balthazar’s heart skipped one, two, three beats.

”Never… You’ll always have little ole me.”

Balthazar presses into the affection brush of lips. He mumbles happily when Castiel relaxes into the embrace. This is about as close to a yes that Balthazar would get from the chapped flesh of Castiel’s mouth.

But, in the end, it didn’t matter. Any sort of yes from Castiel, any sort of acknowledgement was enough to satisfy Balthazar. For the moment.


End file.
